Forum talk:Gaining ally acevment
From the Achievements Guide on GameFAQs: These achievements work the same as Completionist but are for your Allies instead of Shepard. Like Completionist, your Allies will need to be in your group for 45 Assignments and 15 Missions. See the Assignment lists up in the Completionist section. For Asari Ally: It took me forever to get this, so I wanted to give a semi-detailed walkthru to assist others. Note that names used are once completed and may vary, this is ok. Also note that some people might have got this other ways or with less effort. The point here is NOT to provide the easiest way with least effort, the point is to provide a way that works. If you miss anything or if you don’t go in order -- then it probably won’t work. It’s a very touchy achievement. You should get the Achievement just as the Shepard/Saren dialog starts after he throws the grenade at you. I WOULD SUGGEST KEEPING A SAVE AT EACH STEP Step Enable yourself to leave the Citadel. --Missions-- Prologue: Find the Beacon Citadel: Garrus Citadel: Wrex Citadel: Expose Saren --Assignments-- NONE Step Get Liara in your party ‘forever’ --Missions-- Find Liara T’Soni --Assignments-- NONE Step Get some story missions out of way --Missions-- Feros: Colony Saved Noveria: Leave Port Hanshan Noveria: Lorik Qui’in Noveria: Peak 15 Noveria: Reactor Repair Noveria: Contamination Noveria: Quarantine Noveria: Rift Station Noveria: Death of a Matriarch Noveria: The Hot Labs --Assignments-- Feros: Water Restoration Feros: Geth in the Tunnels Feros: Varren Meat Feros: Power Cells Feros: Data Recovery Noveria: Espionage Noveria: Smuggling Step Go do all Citadel Assignments available --Missions-- NONE --Assignments-- Citadel: Scan the Keepers Citadel: The Fourth Estate Citadel: Jahleed's Fears Citadel: Presidium Prophet Citadel: Asari Consort Citadel: Family Matter Citadel: Xeltan's Complaint Citadel: The Fan Citadel: Reporter's Request Citadel: Signal Tracking Citadel: Rita's Sister Citadel: Homecoming Citadel: Schells The Gambler Citadel: Doctor Michel Citadel: Planting a Bug Citadel: Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things Step Complete all planetary assignments that require Citadel --Mission-- NONE --Assignments-- Asari Diplomacy UNC: Missing Marines UNC: Privateers UNC: Hostile Takeover Step MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL THE ABOVE DONE then Virmire --Missions-- Virmire: Base Destroyed --Assignments-- Virmire: Kirrahe’s Team Rescued Virmire: Wrex is Convinced Step One straggler on Citadel --Missions-- NONE --Assignments-- Citadel: Negotiator’s Request Step Put on some music, and jam through assignments --Missions-- NONE --Assignments-- UNC: Rogue VI UNC: Missing Survey Team UNC: Major Kyle UNC: ExoGeni Facility UNC: Geth Incursions UNC: Colony of the Dead UNC: Collection Complete (Prothean Artifact) UNC: Survey is Complete UNC: Lost Module UNC: Entire Collection Found (Medallions, Tags) UNC: Collection Complete (Turian Emblems) UNC: Collection Complete (Asari Writings) UNC: Distress Call UNC: Cerberus UNC: Hostage UNC: Besieged Base UNC: Hades’ Dogs UNC: Espionage Probe UNC: Listening Post Alpha UNC: Listening Post Theta UNC: Depot Sigma-23 UNC: Derelict Freighter UNC: Dead Scientists Garrus: Dr. Saleon UNC: Lost Freighter Wrex: Family Armor Tali’s Pilgrimage Step Now go smack Saren in the tooth --Missions-- Ilos: Find the Conduit Race Against Time: Final Battle --Assignments-- NONE